


850 Drarry

by Dexiha



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Auror Harry Potter, Hospital, M/M, Post-Hogwarts, Unspeakable Draco Malfoy, apparently
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 15:31:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16977225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dexiha/pseuds/Dexiha
Summary: Prompt byninshadow:750 words, drarry 'how did I know it was you?'Turned out to be 850 words though...I think it's kinda fluffy..?Draco's in the hospital after some events that reveal a certain detail...





	850 Drarry

As his consciousness slowly returns, Draco realises that he is on an uncomfortable bed in what he recognises as a St Mungo’s recovery room. That’s to be expected, since the last thing he can remember is a blasting hex hitting him right in the chest. What’s not to be expected though is the raven-haired man drowsing on a chair next to Draco’s bed.

“What are _you_ doing here, Potter?” he asks, ignoring the soreness of his throat. His curiosity is too great to be extinguished by such irrelevant pain.

When his words ring through the room, Harry instantly looks up from his hands and stares at Draco with his mouth hanging open. He doesn’t answer, just stares at Draco, not even blinking. And Draco doesn’t let his gaze drop, which results in him seeing how Harry’s green irises are surrounded by red blood veins. _Harry has been crying_ , Draco thinks, but doesn’t say anything.  At last, Harry seems to come to his senses and he looks away from Draco’s face again.

“I-” he starts, before his voice breaks and he has to clear his throat before continuing. “I’m… checking in on you, obviously.”

“Yes, I can see that,” Draco drawls. “But _why_ are _you_ here, and not Pansy, or Kingsley or my mother?”

“Because-” Harry stops. He furrows his brows ever so slightly, just as he always does when he’s thinking. It’s very subtle, though, and for a fleeting moment, Draco wonders how he can recognise that so easily. “Let’s start this way instead,” Harry says, more to himself than to Draco, before he asks, “What do you remember, Draco?”

 _Draco_. Harry said his first name. He has never done before that. Draco doesn’t let it affect him though.

“I was on a mission to break a small black market circle for dark artifacts. You know I can’t tell you much, I’m a Unspeakable after all, and you’re just the soon to be Head Auror.”

“Yeah, I know, but can you give me _some_ more details, please?” There’s something in the way he asks that makes Draco realise that this is somehow both related to Harry’s work _and_ personal life.

“Well, I was infiltrating one of the secondary shops in the circle, but at some point things got wrong and a full blast wand fight started between two groups and I was caught in the middle of it. I got hit by a blasting hex and now I’m here.”

Harry hums something, and that small crease between his brows reappears. It worries Draco to see it because it tells him that something is not right. Harry is smart, and quick thinking and _really_ good at his job, and he has a talent to tell when things are fishy. And if something is worrying him, then it’s probably worth worrying about.

“What?” Draco asks, not bothering to hide his uncertainty. “What is it?”

“Well… that blasting hex didn’t… it wasn’t a blasting hex. It was a dark spell, some sort of mixture of a total blast and a disillusionment charm. And from what we’ve gathered from examining the magic, it should’ve made you completely invisible, to eye, ear and touch, until you regained consciousness and could get the spell off yourself. Which you probably wouldn’t have because of the full blasting hex mixed in it. But I could feel you. When I got to the scenery, I felt a connection, and I found you and got you back. But I don’t understand… **_how did I know it was you?_** It shouldn’t be possible, and I’ve never felt that sort of connection before.”

Draco lets out a breath of relief. Well, this wasn’t as worrying as he had expected. It could’ve been a lot worse. He reaches towards Harry and touches his arm lightly as he smiles up to him.

“Well, maybe I can tell you about that. I think I know which spell you’re talking about. It’s a spell we encounter a lot on objects we find on our missions, though it’s very rare to be cast on people because it requires much magical strength. And you are right that it should’ve made me basically extinct from everyone’s senses, resulting in me dying without anyone knowing about it until it’s too late. You say you found me anyways?”

“Er, yes, I - it only took a few minutes. I felt… drawn to you.”

“Well, that could be because -” Draco stops himself as he realises what he’s about to say.

“What? What is it?” Harry asks, worry clear in his voice, urging Draco to continue, though in a much slower pace.

“It could be because we’re soulmates…” Slowly, Draco raises his head to meet Harry’s gaze. Draco sees the exact moment the meaning of this sinks in and he’s just about to look down again when Harry suddenly laughs and his face splits by a broadening smile.

“That’s great! Ron said- well, now I know- now I can… erm… would you… want to go get a drink when you get out of here?”

He returns Harry’s smile and answers.

“It’s a date.” Wink.


End file.
